


Anywhere with You

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Laughter, Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Dan takes some time to think after a Game Grumps Live.Something sweet and fluffy this time.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Anywhere with You

Dan can feel how warm Arin's big, soft hands are as they hold him secure. One on his thigh and the other on his waist. He had him up above the ground the way he always did when Dan won at a live show. 

He felt so safe in his arms, so loved and appreciated. Even for something as so stupid and meaningless as a few pixels telling him the he was the Super Star. Arin made him feel light as a feather, something he used to be insecure about now made him feel almost magical. He always got that exciting butterfly sensation in his stomach when Arin lifted him off the floor. Like he was at the top of a roller coaster track right before the damn thing dropped. 

He could hear the crowd roar in delight at the affection. They always ate it up like candy when they were like this and Dan was starting to get it. He can see how appealing it is. The fans felt it too, the love, the friendship, the bond. 

Dan could also hear Arin's deep, hearty laugh that always got him cracking up as well. It was contagious in the most wonderful way. It was the only sickness that Dan could ever want or enjoy. 

He loved him.

Arin was his best friend. Even after all the jokes or bits about how Arin was second or pushed aside, it was never true. Arin was his number one. His best friend. 

He loved him so much. 

The rest of the show went on in an exhilarating blur, filled with giggles and shitty bits and pure fun. 

Dan didn't come back down from his high until they were back stage, getting ready to go back to the hotel and then a nice dinner that both Grumps' stomachs were looking to. 

"That was fucking awesome, top five shows we've done, dude!" Arin exclaimed with a huge grin. It seems that he was still floating in the clouds, bouncing and booming with overwhelming energy. 

Dan giggled, his nose and corners of his eyes crinkling like they always did. He had such a soft spot for Arin. 

"I totally agree, the audience was great, we gotta do another show here." 

"Anywhere with you" Arin beamed, causing a wave of warmth and affection to wash over Dan and almost leave him stranded at shore. Confused but alive. 

"Thanks Baby Bear" He smiled back after his mouth caught up to his fried brain. 

It was already enough trying to come up with jokes on the spot and now Arin's playing with his heart like it was a ball of yawn.

He didn't mind though. Actually he was quite fond of it.

"We should take another trip" Dan decides after a few seconds.   
"Just us" 

"Any reason?" Arin hums but doesn't seem opposed. 

"Just a bro vacation" he shrugged, hoping Arin would cling to the idea, like fish and bait. 

Although the bait would hopefully benefit them both.

"We need a break, touring is crazy fun and everything but I wanna relax with my favorite guy" he slung an skinny arm over Arin's broad sweaty shoulders. He was still in Dan's Rush shirt and Dan was still in Arin's musty flannel. The smell familiar and not as bad as it usually was. Maybe it was just growing on him the more they swapped clothes. It was sort of becoming a live show tradition. 

"Okay, yeah. Let's take a trip, me and you" Arin nodded and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist. 

Dan grinned and pulled Arin closer, their sides comfortably pressing together. Arin was so soft against Dan's bony frame. 

"Awesome! Fuck, I'm excited now" Dan laughs, feeling giddy and energized all over again. Arin was almost like a drug to him at this point, making him feel better than anything else. 

Arin laughs as well, his eyes shutting and face opening up, showing off his pure joy. 

Dan felt a jolt of pride. He made that happen, he's the only one who gets to see. 

He gently rubbed Arin's shoulder and stared a little, absorbing his happiness. 

Arin's snickers die down after a bit, his eyes looking over to meet Dan's. 

"What?" He asked, unable to detect the look in them. 

"I love you.." Dan whispered softly, like he only wanted Arin to hear. 

Which he would have regardless since they were alone but it was more dramatic as a whisper so he went for it. 

Arin seemed a tad caught off guard but quickly smiled. 

"I love you too, man" 

Dan closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Arin's, a smile still on his own lips. 

He adored this. He loved that he could love and appreciate Arin as his friend. That their connection was so strong that there wasn't anymore weirdness. 

They could flirt and have it be funny, they could snuggle and have it be almost instinct. 

He loved this. 

"Hey Ar?" Dan asks quietly, his face inches away from Arin's

"Yea Dan?" 

Dan opened his eyes and leaned in closer, definitely noticing the light rosy blush on Arin's cute cheeks. 

He rubbed his nose against Arin, slowly nuzzling him.

"Eskimo kiss" he cooed and giggled. 

Arin erupted into another satisfying fit of laughter. 

He pulled away from Dan after a few seconds and calmed down again.

"C'mon dude. Let's head out, I'm starving." He rubs his stomach for show and starts to walk off. 

"Right behind you, Big Cat." Dan watches him go for a few seconds, letting the idea that this was his life now sink in. That he had an amazing best friend and an amazing life and an amazing job all wrapped into one. He got to make shitty jokes and play even shittier video games to help others feel happy. He grinned to himself before catching up. 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment if you want more


End file.
